The present invention is an improvement in a wiper plug of the type commonly used in bottles containing liquid cosmetic products of the type applied using a rod applicator.
Typically, liquid cosmetics are applied by using a rod applicator, which is stored in a bottle containing the cosmetic. The applicator includes a handle, part of which may be a cap for the bottle, and a rod or wand that extends from the handle and can be inserted into the cosmetic bottle. An applicator head is disposed at the end of the rod for applying the cosmetic. Depending upon the application, the applicator head can take the form of a brush, of transversely arranged bristles, or of solid polyurethane foam. The applicator rod and head are inserted into the cosmetic bottle through the opening in a wiper plug which is fitted into the upper end of the bottle. The wiper plug removes excess liquid from the rod and brush as the applicator is withdrawn from the bottle, such that only a desired amount of liquid remains on the applicator head.
Normally, the wiper plug must be designed and sized for each particular application. Also, the plug often fails to remove entirely the excess liquid, for example on the rod where an over-sized applicator head is present.